


The Smart One

by jdrush



Series: 221 B Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday Fluff, Kidfic, The Holmes Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: It’s Sherlock’s sixth birthday, and Mycroft has the perfect gift.  A 221B kidlock fic.





	The Smart One

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: The Smart One  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: BBC Sherlock  
PAIRING: None, just some harmless fun with the Holmes Boys.  
RATING: G  
WARNING: None, unless silly fluff needs a warning.  
SUMMARY: It’s Sherlock’s sixth birthday, and Mycroft has the perfect gift. A 221B kid!lock fic.  
DISCLAIMER: These lovely boys belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Moffat and Gatiss, and BBC1.  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: For the sake of this story, Sherlock’s birthday is in July, not January. Call it artist license. No betas were harmed in the making of this fic.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES PART 2: Slowly uploading my old fanfics to the archive. This one was originally posted to my LJ in July, 2014, and can be seen as a companion piece to "Precious Gifts", found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097496

It had been worth it.

Mowing Mr. Fiedler’s lawn. Walking Mrs. Butterman’s Yorkies. Babysitting the Miller twins. All the hateful legwork. Saving every cent. Just for this moment.

“Just give him your old one,” Mummy suggested, but Mycroft was leaving for boarding-school soon, and he wanted to give Sherlock something special to remember him by--not just another of his castoffs.

‘It‘s not practical,” Mummy advised, but that was rather the point. Sherlock had lots of books and clothes and other ‘practical things’. He needed something frivolous, something childish occasionally.

“It’s so expensive,” Mummy reasoned. “And he‘ll get bored with it.” Valid arguments, but Mycroft knew, he knew, this would be different. He had seen Sherlock’s yearning glances whenever they passed the store, flashes of desire no one else noticed.

But Mycroft always noticed when Sherlock was concerned.

One by one Sherlock unwrapped his gifts, piling up all the practical books and clothes, mumbling each ‘thanks’, until finally the only present left was Mycroft’s. Impatient little hands ripped away the paper, revealing the sleek new red bicycle.

With a gleeful squeal, Sherlock launched himself into Mycroft’s arms. “Love you, Mikey!” he exclaimed. “Come teach me!”

Yes, it had been worth it, Mycroft thinks with a smile, watching proudly as his dear brother takes his first wobbly solo spin around the backyard.

THE END


End file.
